A Promise of More
by TomParis7
Summary: A quick Sherlock Christmas one-shot with my wonderful characters! Some angst, some fluff, some fun... The whole shebang! :) Enjoy!


**I don't own any Sherlock Characters! I just love them dearly. They all belong to Moffat, BBC, ect...**

A Promise Of More

"Don't be ridiculous John, I refuse to go along with this charade." Sherlock said, flipping onto the couch lazily.

"Christ Sherlock, it's only a couple of presents!"

"But why do you insist upon choosing names!"

"It's easier just to choose one person, and besides, it will be fun!"

"Oh John" Sherlock heaved a sigh "the things you think are fun... How I wish I could have a brain as dulled as yours."

"It's just a couple of gifts!" John said, feeling his temper slowly rising.

"A couple!" Sherlock gestured at the pile of gifts stacked under the twinkling tree. "There are over 8 gifts here John!"

"And some there are from Mrs. Hudson and Greg and Molly for the party!"

"A d the other 5?"

John's face turned slightly red and he averted his eyes, "there for you"

Sherlock opened his mouth in protest but John cut in, "and it was no trouble, really."

Sherlock let out a frustrated sigh and sat up on the couch. "But John, I thought the point of this was to just get one gift for the name we drew. What am I supposed to get you?" His eyes were somewhat desperate.

"Nothing, you don't have to get me anything." John stood up, "I don't need anything for Christmas!"

"John stop, I will get you something, we still have a few hours." Sherlock stood and pulled on his coat.

"Are you going out now?" John stood As well.

"Yes. Don't go anywhere." Before John could say anymore, Sherlock swept out if the room, coattail whipping out of sight. John chuckled to himself and went off to the kitchen to make tea. 2 hours later, John heard footsteps on the stairs and then Sherlock hollered, " I presume you are not allowed to look, so please turn away."

John snorted, drained the last of his tea and poked his head around the corner. Sherlock was laddered down with bags. "I hope you got something for your secret Santa." he sighed when Sherlock didn't respond john added, "I'll just go and see Mrs. Hudson." John headed up the stairs to Mrs. Hudson's flat. Sherlock stomped into their flat and began to pull out wrapping paper.

...

That evening; Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Sally, and to Sherlock's complaint, Anderson, came over to Baker Street. Lestrade spent the first hour arguing about their most recent case to Sherlock. John was passing out the wine when Mycroft appeared in the doorway. A stiff silence fell over the group as Mycroft entered. It was finally broken by Sherlock who said practically spitting out the words, "what on earth are you doing here?"

"Can't I be able to stop by and visit my little brother?"

"No, you can't." Sherlock hissed. Molly's eyes were darting from one homes brother to another.

" Oh come on Sherlock," Lestrade insisted, "let him stay!"

" It won't hurt to have some brother bonding time," Mrs. Hudson added, smiling kindly At Mycroft. Sherlock looked as though it would hurt him but Mycroft gave Mrs. Hudson one of his fake smiles and nodded at Lestrade. Molly strode over and handed Mycroft a glass of wine.

"Thank you Mrs. Hooper." Another fake smile and then Mycroft peeled off his coat and hung up his umbrella.

"So," Lestrade began nonchalantly, "how are things in government Mycroft."

"Not the greatest Gregory, mainly due to my dear brother, but that can't be helped." My croft shot Sherlock a look of contempt before continuing, "however, it can not be helped,"

"I how do you expect me to deal with men like that, Mycroft?" Sherlock added, taking the smallest of sips of wine.

"Oh let it go, freak." Donovan said from her place at the table, he face slightly pink from the wine, "can't we just enjoy the evening without you bickering with your brother?" Anderson nodded at this, hiccupping as he drained his 2nd glass of wine. Sherlock was about to retort back when John touched his arm gently and whispered softy, "leave it, and just leave it." And to Johns suppress, Sherlock closed his mouth. The party went on, where they had eaten their takeaway and Molly was now passing out plates of crumpets and cookies with the help of Mrs. Hudson.

Once all were seated in chairs, John looked around and said, "I recon its time for presents!" A few people nodded in consent And Sherlock let out a low groan.

"So, secret Santa then!" Lestrade clapped his hands together. "Who wants to start?"

"I will!" Molly said, jumping up and grabbing a neat little wrapped package and handed it to John.

"Oh! Thank you Molly!" John smiled kindly and began to unwrap it. Out fell a lumpy jumper with small knitted Christmas trees. "I know how much you like jumpers. So I knitted it myself." She looked up nervously and John smiled widely," it's wonderful. Thank you Molly!" John got up and gave her a hug, in which she returned and then sat back down. "Ok John, who do you have?" Lestrade asked.

John suppressed a sigh and then got up and grabbed another present from under the tree. He then Headed toward Mycroft and handed it to him. Mycroft lifted a quizzical eyebrow but nodded in his thanks. Mycroft pulled it open and then let out a laugh.

"Why thank you John, it really wasn't necessary." Mycroft pulled out 3 test tubes and a small microscope.

"What's that for?" Lestrade asked.

"We'll, my dearest brother came over to my office last week on intention of using my lad equipment, and kindly broke all of the items he used."

"That figures." Anderson snorted, earning a snicker from Donovan. There was a small silence where everyone looked around awkwardly. John cleared his throat, "so Mycroft, who do you have?"

Mycroft nodded and pulled out a perfectly wrapped gift and strode over to Anderson with Pursed lips.

"Here you are." Mycroft looked as though he had a very bad smell under his nose. Anderson looked slightly frightened to be interacting with a man such as Mycroft. But he accepted the gift. Sherlock shot John a look and they both burst out into fits of giggles. Sherlock's deep-throated laugh echoed through out the otherwise silent flat. Mycroft and Anderson both were giving the two flat mates murderous glares. John and Sherlock fell silent as Anderson ripped open the gift. Inside was a forensics kit. It looks cheap and already used. This amused Sherlock and a wicked smile was open on his face. Anderson nodded curtly, "thanks" he said grisly. Mycroft nearly nodded. Anderson then cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. He stood up with a small gift clutched in his hand. He walked over to Sherlock and without looking at him; he nearly threw the gift at him. Sherlock's eyebrows were now in danger of disappearing into his black curls.

"Oh Anderson, I'm glad to hear you can read. How on earth do you have enough electrons in your ludicrously small brain to put to and to together?"

John groaned as Anderson raised his chin pointedly and fixed a deep scowl on his face, "oh piss off freak." He spat.

"Now really?" Mrs. Hudson said sharply, "can we not so this here?"

It was only out of respect for Mrs. Hudson that Sherlock held his tongue and Anderson handed him the gift. The corner of his mouth twitched up as he took it and said, "oh Anderson, how you fail to amaze me every time." Sherlock opened the gift and a blur of green brambles fell out. The detectives' eyebrows knitted in confusion, "what is-"

"Is that a mistletoe?" Molly asked, trying to repress a fit of giggles.

Sherlock looked at John, stunned. John just shrugged at Sherlock as Lestrade said, "Sherlock Holmes, given a mistletoe! That's the best!" Lestrade was more then a little drunk by now. "Well, why don't you hang it up dear brother?"

"I'll do it!" Molly giggled, ran over to Sherlock by the fireplace and snatched the green plant from Sherlock. Sherlock merely scowled. After the mistletoe was hung in the doorway, everyone was silent again. "We'll, it's not everyday that the freak is speechless..." Donovan said, laughing harshly. John stood up sharply but Lestrade put up a hand. "Settle down now..." John shocks his head but sat down again.

"Um... Sherlock, your turn." Molly said shyly. Sherlock looked up as though snapped out of deep thoughts. He pulled out a wrapped gift much like Mycroft's. He strode stiffly over to Donovan and nearly shoved it at her. She snorted and muttered, "oh good... Thanks freak." Sherlock nodded curtly, his eyes averted. Donovan opened it to find a pair of new gloves and badge. "Wow... That's actually kind of nice!" She looked up at Sherlock, and he merely scoffed. "No, seriously, did John help you pick it out? Being his boyfriend and all."

"I'm not his boyfriend!" John said, rolling his eyes, "how many times do I have to tell you!"

The whole group besides Sherlock and John laughed.

"Ok! Next!" Mrs. Hudson hollered.

Donovan had Lestrade, who have him a nice jacket. Lestrade then gave Mrs. Hudson a tea set. Finally, the landlady gave Molly a t-shirt and a knitted hat. After the gift exchange was over, the group began to disperse into separate conversations. Lestrade and Mycroft sat in a quiet corner, whispering to each other. John scooted over to where Sherlock sat, fingers pressed together in his usual arched pose. "You ok?" John Asked.

"Yes." He replied coolly. John then drained the last of his wine. "That's your 5th glass of wine, John..."

"And this is my 1st Christmas with you back..." John said, looking at the floor. Sherlock followed suite and just breathes out a soft 'oh'. By the end of the night, around 12:30, john began to fall asleep in his chair, Sherlock decided to call it a night. He began to shoo people up and they were all grabbing their coats when john awoke with a sharp yell. The room went quiet as they all looked at john. John sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry..." john cleared his throat sharply and stood, in full military stance, "must have dozed off..." Molly eyes were downcast, Anderson, and Donovan looked at each other quizzically. Lestrade just gave John a quick smile, "it's alright mate, and it's only been a month."

John inhaled sharply but nodded. Soon after, Sherlock And John strode toward the doorway at the same time, guest urging them out. Anderson was about to leave when he looked up and began to laugh maliciously. John quirked an eyebrow as Anderson pointed at the mistletoe hanging above the two flat mates. A pin could have dropped. The entire room watched as Sherlock and John stared from the mistletoe to their flat mates and back again. Sherlock had a cool emotionless mask while John looked dumbfounded. Recovering from his shocked state, the tinniest of smiles appeared on johns face. He began to lean in slightly when-

"Oh this is rubbish!" Sherlock yelled to the group at large and he pushed past john out of the Room and out of the flat. John felt as though his heart were being deflated slightly. This night seemed to be filled with uncomfortable silences. John shrugged, trying to look casual. Soon after, molly, Donovan, and Anderson left without much of a goodbye. Lestrade and Mycroft got up slowly each throwing each other glances.

"We'll, happy new year John." Mycroft said politely, then swept from the room, umbrella and all. Lestrade watched Mycroft go with curious eyes. John threw him a half bemused grin as Lestrade glanced over at him.

"Oh shut up!" Lestrade said in response to johns pointed looks. John just shook his head and Lestrade patted him on the shoulder, "hang in there... He can be a real ass sometimes." John nodded. And Greg left. Mrs. Hudson tittered around for a bit before biding John goodnight and heading up to her flat. John collapsed onto the couch and ran agitated hands through his slightly graying hair. He sat there for a long time, listing to church bells chime outside. He sighed and got up slowly where a sharp pain in his leg caught him off guard. He fell back onto the couch and took sharp breaths. Images were floating in his head. Sherlock's fall. The months that turned into years ... And the endless ache he was feeling now. It had taken a fall from a certain det. To really make him see... But John loved Sherlock. He loved everything from his stupidly brilliant detections to his shooting holes in his dammed wall... For three years, John had thought Sherlock dead, and every moment had killed him, knowing he loved him but could never see him again. But this... This was far worse, because not only was Sherlock alive and back in johns life, but he seemed farther out of reach then ever before. And John knew, seeing the look in Sherlock's eyes when they were under that dammed mistletoe, Sherlock didn't live him. And this. Was far worse then any day without him...

John lost track of time through all of his crying and jumbled thoughts but he soon heard footsteps on the stairs. Sherlock appeared at the doorway, covered in white snow and a flushed face. John looked away, hurriedly whipping tears and then got up

"Where did you go?" He asked sharply. Realizing the alcohol was doing most of the talking.

"Out" he said vaguely.

"Oh" John said, "good" he lies.

"We'll, I'm going to bed." Sherlock states, as though commenting on the weather.

"Oh no your not," John began. " What happened back there, Sherlock?"

"Nothing John"

"Really?" John felt 3 years of loving this stupid man coming up to the surface, "because I think you were embarrassed, but your Sherlock, you don't get embarrassed."

"John." Sherlock sighed.

"Why?" John felt tears I his eyes now. How drunk was he?

"Because I don't know what to do John!" Sherlock shouted suddenly. John looked up and remarkably, saw tears pricking the corners of the detectives' eyes as well.

"I love you so much, and I have no bloody clue what to do with it... How am I supposed to compare to the amazing person you are John... Just tell me what to do!"

John pauses, dumbfounded. "Kiss Me," he said. And they did. Underneath the mistletoe, they kissed. It was a kiss filled with hope and promise of more kisses to come.

"Could be dangerous... You know, falling for me." Sherlock said through each kiss.

John's lips turned up in a smile, "I'll take that risk... Now, shall we take this to the bedroom?"

End.


End file.
